Good Company (Minnie version)
Later that night, music was playing at the jungle cubs' cottage. Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Thumper's sisters, and several other forest animals were all gathered around the window watching as the jungle cubs danced and yodeled. Minnie was sitting on a miniature chair daintily and clapping her hands. Baloo and Kaa danced around. Louie played the bass. Bagheera the accordion, and Shere Khan played the pipe organ. Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay The music was terrible seeing that neither Louie nor Bagheera knew how to play the particular instruments they were playing. Louie: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Bagheera: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Hathi and Kaa: Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Baloo came to stand in front of Minnie and cleared his throat. Baloo: I'd like to dance and tap my feet But they won't keep in rhythm You see, I washed them both today And I can't do nothing with 'em Louie, Shere Khan, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa: Ho hum, the tune is dumb The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song For anyone to sing? Baloo tap danced while Kaa played the drums. He accidentally let loose several drumsticks and the hit the drum. Baloo and Hathi dragged Bagheera into the middle of the room. Bagheera began, "I. . ." But he giggled bashfully, making the other jungle cubs (except Shere Khan, who was still playing the organ) laugh. "Oh, g-gosh!" Bagheera stammered, while playing with his tail. That made the jungle cubs laugh even louder. "Well, get on with it!" Shere Khan shouted impatiently, as he played a horrible note that got Bagheera to sing his part. Bagheera: I chased a polecat up a tree Way out upon a limb And when he got the best of me I got the worst of him The young panther's face turned beet red with embarrassment as the jungle cubs continued to sing. Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Hathi, and Kaa: Ho hum, the tune is dumb The words don't mean a thing Isn't this a silly song For anyone to sing? Kaa played a cymbal and then placed it on his head like a Chinese hat and slithered off sideways. Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Baloo began to yodel, and Minnie decided to sing along. Baloo: Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Mungo began to yawn while holding a recorder. The flew near his mouth during the yawn and back far from it again. Mungo saw this and started swatting at it. "Shoo! Go away!" Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa: Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-ee-ay-ee-lee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay Ho-la-la-ee-ay-ee-la-lee-ay-lee-o-lee-ay Louie dragged Minnie to the dance floor. Minnie danced around with Louie, Bagheera, and Hathi while Baloo took over the bass. The fly decided that it had enough of Mungo and landed on Kaa's head. Kaa tried to swat it, but hit the cymbal instead. Kaa wanted to play the drums better, and the fly landed on top of the drums that Kaa needed to hit. Finally, the fly landed on Mungo's nose again. He reached for something, anything to swat it with. Kaa handed him a cymbal. He brought the cymbal down hard. But the fly just flew off in time, and Mungo only hit himself in the face and looked extremely disoriented. Minnie with Louie, Baloo, and Bagheera while Hathi played the guitar, and Shere Khan was still playing the pipe organ. Even Bambi and the other forest animals danced along while the jungle cubs cheered. Kaa climbed up on Hathi's head. "Be careful. Watch out," he sputtered, as he was about to sneeze. "Be-- Be care-- Watch it! Watch it! Watch--Watch-- Ah--" Kaa stopped Hathi from sneezing by holding his tail under his trunk. "Thanks, Kaa!" Hathi sighed. "You're welcome." Kaa said, as he put a long teal coat around Hathi and himself. The elephant calf and young snake headed toward the dance floor. Kaa, with his forked tongue hanging out, smiled happily while Hathi walked and peeked through the coat. They headed towards Minnie. Minnie curtsied, and Kaa tried to bow, only to fall over, Hathi saved him by reaching up and grabbing his rear end. Then Minnie danced with them. While Minnie was dancing with Hathi and Kaa, Louie played the guitar, and Bagheera played the accordion. Mistakenly, Kaa played the drums. Now Louie was playing the bass, Bagheera was still playing the accordion, and Shere Khan was still playing the organ. The happy jungle cubs cheered as Minnie clapped in rhythm, Baloo played the drums, Mungo and Bagheera clapped their paws, Louie played the bass, Mungo played the recorder, and Hathi danced with Kaa still on top. Unfortunately, the music abruptly ended as Hathi's trunk felt an intense tickle. "Ah-ch--Ah-ch--Ah--Ah--Ah-ch--Ah-ch--Ah-ch--AAAAHHHH--" Minnie covered her ears. Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Thumper's sisters, and the rest of the forest animals hid while Kaa tried to stop the sneeze frantically. Eventually, Kaa tried to stop the sneeze by putting his tail under his own nose. Of course, that didn't work. "Ah-CHOOOOO!!!!" Hathi sneezed loudly, sending Kaa sailing through the air. The coat came down around Hathi, and he smiled cutely. Louie, Baloo, Mungo, and Bagheera laughed out loud ad they, Bambi, and the other forest animals came out of hiding. Minnie sat down, laughing. Kaa was stuck up on a rafter, and Louie, Baloo, Mungo, and Bagheera laughed harder. Kaa slid down a decorative beam. Louie, Baloo, Mungo, and Bagheera laughed at Hathi again, and Kaa joined in. Minnie calmed down, stopped laughing, and happily said, "That was fun." "Now you do something," Baloo said, pointing to the female mouse. "Well, what shall I do?" Minnie asked the jungle cubs. "Tell us a story." pleaded Mungo. "Yes, tell us a story," Louie, Baloo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa echoed in unison. "A true story." added Baloo. "A love story!" added Bagheera. "Really lovely!" added Kaa. Minnie thought for a moment, but she had an idea. She wanted to tell Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa a story of herself. "Well,... Once upon a time, there was a princess." "Was the princess you?" Louie asked hopefully, as he pointed to her. Minnie nodded as she continued, "And she fell in love." "Was is hard to do?" Hathi asked, while sobbing. Minnie smiled and shook her head, "Oh, it was very easy," she said rather truthfully. "Anyone could see that the Prince was charming. The only one for me." "Was he strong and handsome?" Louie asked. "Was he big and tall?" Hathi asked, while smiling. With a far away look in her eyes, Minnie replied, "There's nobody like him, anywhere at all." "Did he say he loved you?" asked Bagheera. "Did he steal a kiss?" asked Baloo. "He was so romantic, I could not resist!" Minnie smiled. Then she walked over to a small piano. "I got practice now, boys." And she sat down on the bench and began playing the piano. She was interrupted by a couple of wrong notes. She stopped playing and turned her head to see Shere Khan pawing at the piano. "Oh, you wanna practice, too!" she giggled. And with that, she carried on playing the piano and began to sing while turning some pages in a songbook. Minnie: You and me together we'll be Forever, you'll see We, too, can be good company You and me Yes, together we, too The jungle cubs all sat on the floor by the fireplace and listened to her sing, except for Shere Khan, who was hiding behind the piano. "Ha! Mush!" he muttered. Minnie: Together, that's you Forever with me We'll always be good company You and me Yes, together we'll be The jungle cubs found the sound so powerful that they all (except Shere Khan) started to get sleepy-eyed. Minnie: You and me together we'll be Forever, you'll see We, too, can be good company You and me Yes, together we, too Together, that's you Forever with me We'll always be good company You and me Yes, together we'll be Later on, it was time for the jungle cubs to put on pajamas. Louie was now wearing blue pajamas. Shere Khan was now wearing red footy pajamas. Baloo now wearing purple pajamas. Mungo was now wearing brown pajamas that consists of a jacket with buttons and pants. Bagheera was now wearing orange footy pajamas. Hathi put was now wearing a red-checkered nightshirt. Kaa was now wearing a jungle green nightshirt and a matching nightcap. After all seven jungle cubs got their pajamas on, Minnie finished the last part of her song. Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, and Thumper's sisters snuggled. Mungo yawned and smacked his lips because he knew now that it would be time for the jungle cubs to go to bed before too long. Minnie: You and me together we'll be Forever, you'll see We'll always be good company You and me Just wait and see After Minnie finished her song, Louie, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa sighed in a lovesick way, and suddenly, the cuckoo clock went off. The clock said, "10:00 PM." Minnie stopped singing and playing the piano. Then she got up from the piano as she looked at the clock. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, "It's past bedtime." She gently shoved the jungle cubs up the stairs. "Go right upstairs ta bed." They all started up the stair with Kaa in the lead. Louie grabbed Kaa's tail and said, "Wait! Hold on, boys." He shoved Kaa back, and the young snake hit the wall with his head. He stood up, rubbing it. "Oh! My head!" he groaned. "The princess will sleep in our beds upstairs." Louie told Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa. "But, where will you sleep?" asked Minnie. Louie smiled warmly. "Oh, we'll be quite comfortable down here in a...in a..." "In a pig's eye!" Shere Khan finished the sentence. "In a pig's eye? A sty." Louie said, confused. Then he snapped out of what Shere Khan said and faced Minnie again. "No! No! I mean, we'll be comfortable. Won't we, boys?" The jungle cubs (except Shere Khan) answered, "Oh, yes! Mighty comfortable." Kaa spotted a giant pillow (with a red pillowcase over it, golden buttons, and golden draw tassels on each end) on a bench. "Now, don't you worry about us. We'll be alright, Minnie." Louie told the female mouse. "Go right on up now." Kaa laid down on the bench, cuddled up with the pillow. "Well..." Minnie says skeptically, "if you insist. Good night." She head on upstairs. "Good night, Princess." Louie, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, and Hathi said in unison. Minnie reached the top of the. "You're sure you'll be comfortable?" she asked. "Oh yes, very comfortable." all five jungle cubs said. "Well," said Minnie. "Pleasant dreams." "Pleasant dreams." Louie, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, an Hathi all said. And Minnie went into the jungle cubs' bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, all the jungle cubs rushed to the pillow. Kaa tried to hold on, but they grabbed it and pulled it in several directions at once. "Let go!" Hathi yelled. Out of the seven of them, the only ones who were not pulling on the pillow were Louie and Kaa. Louie tried to calm them down, unsuccessfully, by saying, "Now, boys. Don't get excited. Remember, share and share alike." But Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, and Hathi did not listen, and the pillow was being stretched to its limits. "Look out!" gasped Mungo. "It's gonna rip!" added Bagheera. And that's what happened! The pillow ripped, and feathers, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, and Hathi went flying across the room. Kaa grabbed a feather and uses it as a pillow, and he soon fell asleep. In the jungle cubs' bedroom, Minnie had put on her pink nightgown with the matching bow, curlers, and slippers. Now she was kneeling beside Mungo's bed, praying. "God bless Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Faline, Thumper's sisters, and all of the other forest animals. And god bless all the seven little jungle cubs who have been so kind to me: Prince Louie, Shere Khan, Baloo, Mungo, Bagheera, Hathi, and Kaa. And may my dreams come true. Amen," She finished her prayer and prepared to go to bed, but she remembered one more thing. "Oh yes, and please make Shere Khan like me." Downstairs, the jungle cubs have used various spaces to sleep in. Shere Khan was laying in the cauldron. "Hmph, girls!" he scoffed and tried to settle down, but there was something under him. He pulled out a spoon. "A fine kettle of fish!" He spat on the dimming fire, and it glowed brighter. Snores from Bagheera, Baloo, Louie, Hathi, Kaa, and Mungo were heard coming from around the room. Shere Khan, who was still awake, looked over at Bagheera, asleep in a drawer and then up at Baloo, who was curled up in a cupboard. Louie was curled up in the sink where water dripped in his mouth and made him gargle. Hathi was sleeping on the bench, using Kaa's tail as a pillow. Kaa had a strange dream and began whimpering like a dog and shaking. Hathi sat up and poked him with his trunk. After a while, Kaa calmed down, and Hathi fluffed up his tail and laid back down. Mungo was asleep on the floor near log pile while curled up in a bluish-gray sleeping bag with a medium-sized pillow (with a white pillowcase over it), and the fly landed on his nose. He flicked it away with one paw and then went back to sleep. Eventually, the fly landed on his nose again and fell asleep, as well. They all fell fast asleep for the rest of the night. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs